Toboe's Mystery
by shadowangel84
Summary: After Toboe suddenly disappears, the others worry about him. After two years of searching for him, the others are in for a big surprise when they finally find him.
1. Toboe's Disappearance and a surprise

"Oy Chibi! Hurry up!." Yelled Hige as Toboe lagged behind as usual.  
  
"Eh I'm coming!" Toboe answered as he scampered to the others.  
  
Kiba stared up at the city and gave a soft snort as Tsume came up beside him, then Hige and Toboe barely there. Kiba sniffed the air and shook his head. They were in their human form now. Toboe stumbled slightly as he made up there. He almost bumped into Tsume, who turned and gave him a glare. Toboe shuddered slightly and folded his arms. All four of them slid down the snowy cap and landed at the bottom. The strolled through the city slightly confused. Kiba just kept going, urging the others to keep up.  
Tsume growled as they found a place to rest for abit.  
  
"This is a load of crap!" Tsume growled out. "We have searched for days and found nothing!"  
  
Kiba gave him a glare. "You are always doubting this kind of stuff...."  
  
Tsume snorted and narrowed his gaze as he lended against the wall. Hige sat down, his stomach rumbling.  
  
"Man I'm starving!" Hige managed to grumble out.  
  
"So am I..." Toboe glared at him. "I bet we are all hungry."  
  
Kiba made no attempt to answer as he stared up at the sky. He listened to the wind as it swayed light against him. Hige jerked his head slightly and sniffed the air, mouth watering.  
  
"I smell food!"  
  
"Figures." Tsume said.  
  
Hige glared and lifted walking away towards the scent. Toboe looked to Tsume and decided to follow Hige. He looked around slightly and gave a slight grunt as he tried to catch up with Hige.  
  
"Hige wait up!"  
  
Hige stopped slightly and waited a few moments, before starting back towards the scent. He cocked his head and turned into a wolf as he spotted meat in the distance. Toboe turned into a wolf aswell and drooled hungrily at the meat. Hige smirked.  
  
"You can have this one."  
  
Toboe cocked his head as Hige said this. He nodded and padded over and licked his chops. Hige followed him and chuckled, he was only teasing the runt. He snapped his jaws around the meat and gave a slight growl to Toboe.  
  
"I was just kidding! Get your own!"  
  
Hige grumbled and ate his meat hungrily. Toboe looked at him and growled. He darted away from him, anger building in him as he followed the scent of food. His mouth watered as he came closer to it. He saw a dead rabbit and padded over to it. Just as he was about to clamp his jaws on the rabbit, something grabbed his leg. He jerked around as he saw the steel teeth clinging to his leg. Toboe jerked around, trying to free himself.  
He yelped and grew tired and laid on his side, closing his eyes as he awaited death. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Kiba, turned his gaze as Hige walked in. Tsume gave a stern look towards.  
  
"Wheres Toboe?!" He growled.  
  
"Eh? Dunno..."  
  
"What?! You left him all alone out there!?" Tsume was furious now, he punched Hige in the face and snarled.  
  
Hige rubbed his face and glared at him. "Whoa chill...He is the one that ran off."  
  
Tsume growled and lifted. "Lets go find him!"  
  
Kiba sighed and followed Tsume. Hige hestitated and followed aswell. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Toboe opened his eyes as he saw it was dark now. He cocked his head and tried to lift, the steel jaws still attach to his leg. He gave a soft snort and jerked his head at a noise. A hunter came into view and Toboe wagged his tail slightly. The hunter watched confused and kneeled down beside him, petting him. Toboe whimpered and smiled, lifting his wounded paw leg slightly.  
The hunter looked to his leg and detached the steel jaws and picked Toboe up and walked to his truck. He put in on the seat next to him as he got into the truck. They drove off to the hunter's home. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
[Hours later]  
  
"Face it Tsume he is gone and we will not find him!" Hige yelled at Tsume.  
  
Tsume growled and punched Hige once more. "Shut up! We will find him..."  
  
Kiba snorted and started to walk away with the two. "We will find him..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
[Two years later]  
The three still seemed to be looking for Toboe as they went to town to town. Tsume grew irritated and annoyed. He was determined to find the runt. Hige's stomach rumbled as they found a resting spot. Kiba snorted and watched them still.  
  
"When are you going to learn Tsume, he is gone!" Hige growled.  
  
Tsume snarled and glared at him. Kiba gave a warning growl, they both stopped and turned away from each other. They jerked their heads as they heard something, watching the entrance, they waited. Out of no where a black wolfess rolled over onto her back at the entrance. Her icy blue eyes watched something. A silver bracelet on both of her forelegs. She wagged her tail and pawed something. Tsume gasped as he saw the familar bracelet. Hige drooled with eager as he saw the female. Kiba cocked his head in confusion.  
She turned onto her stomach and leaped at something, her disappearing, but a redish looking wolf replacing the entrance. The four silver bracelets still rested around his right foreleg. He wagged his tail as he played with the female.  
  
"Toboe!" Tsume yelled as he saw the familar wolf.  
  
Toboe jerked his head around as he heard his name. He stared at Tsume, slightly confused. He watched him still, trying to get the familar scent in. He wagged his tail.  
  
"Tsume! Hige! Kiba!"  
  
The wolfess lingered under Toboe and turned her glance to the others as she laid flat on her stomach. She watched them with her beady eyes, curious of why Toboe stopped playing with her. Hige turned his gaze to the female, grinning slightly as he turned into a wolf. Kiba and Tsume turned into a wolf aswell as they came forth. Toboe watched them and grinned, turning his gaze to the female, remembering she was there. He nudged her head reassuring her.  
  
"Daddy why did you stop playing?" The female blurted out, she was impatient.  
  
Tsume, Hige, and Kiba jerked themselves and stared at the female, before turning their gaze towards Toboe. 


	2. Questions about the daughter

"Daddy?" Tsume questioned Toboe.  
  
Toboe shuddered slightly and gave a slight nod as the female pulled away from her father and lifted, padding over to Tsume and sniffing him. Tsume stiffened and glared at her. He was about to swipe her when Toboe blurted out, "No Tsume! She is my daughter!" Tsume jerked his head and tensed.  
  
"Your daughter?" Hige cocked his head confused.  
  
"Yes...Her name is Raven."  
  
Raven wagged her tail at her name and padded over to Hige and nipped his collar. Hige looked to her slightly and sniffed her aswell. Raven jumped away and crouched in a playing bow, wagging her tail. Tsume turned to look at her and shoved her to her side. Kiba shook his head.  
  
"So thats where you've been all these years. Here with her. Wheres her mother?"  
  
Toboe looked at him with sadden eyes. "I prefer not to talk about it. Espically around Raven."  
  
Raven groaned as she was shoved to her side. She gave a soft snort and regained her balance. "I'm bored." She pounced on Tsume.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Tsume shoved her off and snapped at her. Kiba shoved him off of her. "Chill Tsume.."  
  
Tsume growled and pinned his ears and narrowed his gaze. He turned his gaze to Toboe and watched him. Hige watched Raven confused and whimpered slightly.  
  
"Lets go Raven." Toboe had said as he turned away. Raven bounded over to him.  
  
Tsume glared. "So you have grown mature Toboe?"  
  
"Yes." He turned to glance at him, then turned away. "See ya."  
  
He and Raven darted off. Tsume attempted to go after him, but Kiba stopped him. He growled and they all turned human. Hige heaved a sigh and shook his head.  
  
"So Toboe has a daughter. Strange.." Hige said.  
  
"Whats so strange about it fatty?!" Tsume snapped.  
  
"Nothing.." Hige said, trembling. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Toboe gave a soft snort, as they padded home. Raven leaped into the cave and rolled to her side, then curling up. She curled her paws under her chest and wrapped her tail around her. She grinned and buried her head into her tail. Toboe smiled and made sure she was asleep, before going to asleep himself. Raven peeked and made sure her father was asleep, before lifting and sneeking out. She explored the city world. She padded down the street and sniffed her way around. She cocked her head as she saw the familar ruin and crounched low, waiting at the entrance. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Hige lifted as he sniffed the female's scent. He drooled and turned into a wolf and padded slightly over to the entrance. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground. He jerked himself to meet his enemy, only to find Raven. Tsume jerked up as he and Kiba turned into a wolf. They watched Hige get attacked by the female and chuckled slightly.  
  
"I think she caught something." Tsume blurted out, laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Hige snapped, looking to Raven.  
  
Raven wagged her tail and leaped off Hige and padded over to Tsume, she grinned and brushed against him. Tsume tensed as she ran her tail under his maw, curling it slightly as she padded around him. She loved taunting the males. Kiba cocked his head as he watched the female do this. Hige grew jealous and narrowed his gaze, glaring at Tsume. Tsume tried to fight his urge as the female teased him. Raven smirked and kept taunting the male, as she rubbed against him. Tsume tensed and clamped his jaws among her neck and jerked her. Raven yelped, she wasn't expecting that.  
Kiba watched them, wondering what Tsume was trying to do. Hige snapped and grew even more jealous. Tsume kept a good hold of her neck and pinned her down, hovering over her. Raven snapped and clamped her jaws onto Tsume's leg and jerked him down. She regained her balance and growled lowly. She turned her gaze to all three of them, reclining 'pon her haunches and stared at the ground.  
  
"Erm why are you here?" Hige broke the silence.  
  
Raven turned her gaze to Hige and shrugged. "Exploring I guess."  
  
"You shouldn't be to far away from your father.." Tsume scolded with a smirk.  
  
"I can take care of myself." She snapped. She tensed slightly.  
  
Tsume smirked and shook his head. All of them, except Raven, turned into a human. They watched her confused, she ingored them and lifted, padding slightly.  
  
"Later." She bounded off.  
  
Hige grumbled disappointed. 


	3. Regrets

"What were you thinking?!" Toboe scolded Raven as she came back. He was rather upset with her. He turned his gaze towards the bite mark on her neck. He glared at her.  
  
"I'm fine. Honest nothing happen. Seriously." She pleaded with her father, wagging her tail.  
  
Toboe growled and shook his head and padded outside. "Stay here!" He ordered and darted away. Raven grumbled and laid there, she decided to sleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Tsume growled as he tended to his arm, he shook his head and jerked his head as he heard footsteps. He watched the entrance, wondering. Kiba and Hige waited aswell. A slightly grown Toboe appeared as he watched them. He smiled and laughed.  
  
"I'm guessing Raven went here and you met her teeth." Toboe chuckled.  
  
"You have no idea what she was doing..." Tsume grumbled out.  
  
Toboe cocked his head and walked to Tsume, sitting beside him. He watched him. Tsume glared at him.  
  
"For two whole years we have search for you! And all this time, you were here, having fun and birthing a damn pup!" Tsume snarled.  
  
"You have no idea Tsume!" Toboe snapped back and jerked up. "Stay away from me and my daughter!" Toboe ran out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Raven had woken and snuck out once more, she quickly hid as Toboe gave back upset. He jerked his head looking around. Raven took the chance and darted away. She quickly ran for it, entering the town. She turned human now. Her black hair hung loosely below her shoulders. She wore a black shirt and black low-rides. She still wore a silver bracelet on both of her arms. She ran and went into the alleyway, bumping into a buff- looking guy. She fell onto her butt and glanced up at the male as he smirked.  
  
"Need help Laddie?" He extended his hand.  
  
She took it and he helped her up, only to pinned her against the wall. She tensed and gared at him. He placed his hand around her neck and placed pressure among it. He pressed himself against her and slid his hand down her side. She shuddered, the man grinned with pleasure and jerked his head as he heard a growl. Raven had closed her eyes, still afraid. The man gripped tighten around her throat. The last thing she heard was a growl, before she black out. Tsume growled and jerked the man away from Raven and slapped him to the ground. Tsume turned into a wolf and then back to human. The man trembled and jerked up and ran. Tsume kneeled down and picked Raven up. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
[Hours later]  
Raven opened her eyes as she regained herself. She lifted toa sitting position and pressed herself against the wall. She focused her gaze as she sees the familar guys. She tensed slightly and glared at them.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat someone who rescued you?" Tsume snapped.  
  
Raven growled and glared at him. Tsume looked her up and down, tensing slightly, remembering her.  
  
"So you finally learned the skills eh?" Hige mentioned.  
  
She still didn't say a word as she turned her gaze away from them. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her leg. She gave a soft snort. She tensed as she felt Hige's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She glared at Hige.  
  
Hige jumped slightly and watched her still. Raven snorted and lifted, only to be knocked back by Tsume. Tsume snapped and glared at her.  
  
"Because of you! Everything has changed because of you!" Tsume snarled.  
  
Raven stiffen as Tsume pinned her down. She growled lowly and turned into a wolf, so did Tsume. She snarled, baring her fangs as she shoved Tsume off of her. Tsume lunged at her and clamped his jaws onto her neck and pulled her down. He pinned her, hovering over her. Raven tensed and jerked her head, to bite his leg, but he moves it. Hige watches, turning his gaze towards Kiba, then back to them. Raven yelped as Tsume drew himself closer to her. Suddenly a flash of redish brown knocks Tsume off of Raven. He bristles and snarls. Raven regonizes him and wags her tail, only to get a scolding look from him.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!?" Toboe yelled at Tsume, turning his gaze to his daughter.  
  
Tsume didn't say a word, he gave a soft snort.  
  
"You've change because that bitch!" He snapped.  
  
"Leave her be! I warn you!" Toboe growled.  
  
Raven tensed and lifted to all fours, she looked at all them. Her and all four males were still in wolf form. She shuddered and cowered behind her father. Toboe turned to glance at her and then turned his gaze back to them. He growled lowly and shook his head.  
  
"I trusted you the day I met you, but now I seem to deeply regret it after you try twice to rape my daughter!" Toboe said sternly. "We are going. Raven lets go!"  
  
Raven jerked herself and bounded after her father. She pinned her ears and narrowed her gaze. Tsume growled, as Hige whimpered. Kiba shrugged slightly. 


	4. Changes

Toboe paced back and forth, Raven watching him. She shook her head.  
  
"Dad will you quit that! You are making me dizzy.."  
  
Toboe gave a soft snort and laid down. He kept a close eye on Raven.  
  
"How could they do this to me...." Toboe pondered to himself, Raven ingored and heaved a sigh.  
  
"...." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Tsume scowled himself as they laid there.  
  
"I say we go over to him and give a piece of our mind!" Hige had said.  
  
Tsume and Kiba just gave him a stern look. Hige growled as they all turned into a wolf.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for any of you."  
  
They all jerk their heads as Raven appeared, she lowered her head, watching them. Tsume growled and padded closer to her. Raven tensed and padded into the ruins, pressing herself against the walls.  
  
"Whats there to be sorry about...." Hige informed.  
  
Raven glared at him and shook her head, turning her gaze to Tsume, then Kiba, then back to Tsume.  
  
"Look I said I was sorry, its not my fault I was born in this damn world...." She said sternly.  
  
Tsume just glared at her, he still hated her guts. He snapped and bared his fangs. Raven smirked, she really wanted to give Tsume a fight. She believed she could take him on. She stepped forward, Tsume cocked his head. Raven snarled, baring her fangs as she leaped at Tsume, scaping her fangs across his side. Tsume yelped and jerked himself, grabbed her shoulders, only to miss as she leaped away. She wagged her tail and snapped her jaws shut on his maw. Tsume yelped and shook his head, she kept a good grip. Kiba and Hige watched him. Tsume managed to free his maw as he clamped his jaws onto her shoulder as he tossed her. She yelped as she hit the wall. She trembled, but managed to get up. She leaped at him, she crounched low and bristled. Tsume smirked.  
He leaped at her and pinned her down once more. She twisted slightly and kicked her hind paws into his stomach, knocking off. She smirked and regained her balance, only to be knocked down once more by Tsume. She growled and headbutted him, shoving him off. She stood her balance as Tsume regained his. She grinned.  
  
"Had enough?" She said.  
  
"Not quite." Tsume grinned devilishly.  
  
"Bring it on gramps." She teased.  
  
Tsume smirked and leaped at her, only to leap at the dirt, as she moved out the way and shoved him into the wall. She was having fun, but soon stopped as she looked around her. Tsume shoved her down. She tensed and tried to pull him off. They both turned into human, as Tsume sat on her stomach. Raven growled and laid there.  
  
"You had a lucky shot." She grumbled.  
  
"I see..." Tsume shrugged.  
  
Tsume got off of her and sat down. She pulled herself to a sitting position, she rubbed her arms and looked to him. She could of swore she heard something. She lifted and looked to them.  
  
"See ya!" Raven bolted out of the ruins and into the city. She jerked her head to a shadow and followed it. She went all the way far to the woods. She hestitated and went into the forest, looking her.  
  
"Over here."  
  
Raven jerked her head as she saw a quite handsome guy with noble looking clothes and red hair. She tensed slightly and walked over to him. He smirked and turned into a redish black wolf. She turned into a wolf aswell and snarled as he leaped at her. She snapped at him, as he came closer. He leaped and pinned her down, clamping his jaws shut on her neck. He drew closer to her. She tensed and turned to free herself but couldn't. She howled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Toboe jerked his head at the howl and bounded towards it. He had noticed his daughter wasn't there.  
  
"Damnit, why the hell is she doing this me!?" Toboe mumbled to himself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Tsume heard the howl and leaped up. They all turned into a wolf and bounded towards the howl. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Raven attempted to bite his leg, but she could get to it. She yelped as he drew closer. They both turned into a human. She was on her back as he was on top of her. He smirked and pinned her down still. She yelped and snapped at him. She jerked her head as he was pulled off. She saw the gray blur. She pulled herself up and turned into a wolf, and so did the noble. Her father stepped beside her as Tsume fought with the other. Kiba and Hige stepped beside her aswell. Raven cowered down, shamefully as her father gave her a scowling look. The noble wolf ran off as Tsume padded over to her.  
  
"What were you thinking....?" Tsume asked her.  
  
Raven shrugged and watched them. Toboe snapped at her and lifted him.  
  
"Do you still want to go with us?" Hige asked Toboe.  
  
Toboe heaved a sigh and shrugged. "Maybe...We must go.."  
  
Raven and Toboe bounded off, leaving the others in a confusion manner. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
OOC- Erm I guess I'm doing ok :/ I'm probably not going to be able to post another till in a few days or so, cause I have to go somewhere. And where I'm going I might not be able to get on as much or even get to update, but I might be able to post another chapter before I leave we will see shrugs 


	5. Back on the trail The End

Heh I'm glad you guys like my story - and replies to the reviews  
  
Kiba- Erm actually then, she is a kid. Becoming a kid, they are annoying XD. But as she grows up, she is quite kind and friendly. I rp with her lol.  
  
NiteMistris09X- Thanks and I will -  
  
fallen-out-angel234- Yea who would lol  
  
Black Tears- Thanks alot -  
  
And on to the story ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Toboe had been thinking long and hard, all day about rejoining them. They were his friends, but what about his daughter. His gaze turned towards Raven as she rested peacefully. He shook his head and heaved a sigh. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
"Do you think he will come with us?" Hige asked more to himself then towards the other two.  
  
"Of course he will!" Tsume growled, gritting his teeth. He scowled himself for every letting the brat slip through him.  
  
"Lets not be to sure of that Tsume..." Hige blurted out, before Kiba could speak.  
  
Tsume growled and shot a glare to Hige. Hige turned away and shrugged slightly.  
  
"I'm sure he will, though like Hige says we should be so sure of ourselves. Because Toboe has alot to deal with right now..." Kiba watched the sky.  
  
"Yea that little brat of his!" Tsume snarled.  
  
"But she is cute." Hige grinned to himself, slunking down as Tsume glared at him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Toboe gently started to wake up Raven. "Raven wake up." Raven slowly opened her eyes and yawned, stretching slightly and looking to her father.  
  
"Why?" She questioned.  
  
"We have somewhere to go.." He nudged her and padded slightly.  
  
She heaved a sigh and padded after him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
The three laid there, making up their minds. Kiba gets up and starts to walk out as they follow him. They are in human form.  
  
"You going to leave without me?"  
  
Tsume jerks his head as he sees Toboe and Raven, both in human form aswell. He smirks.  
  
"We were about to..." Hige snapped.  
  
"Can I still come?" Toboe asked.  
  
"Sure I guess." Kiba shrugged.  
  
"You don't mind me coming do you?" Raven narrowed her gaze.  
  
Tsume shrugged. "I guess not."  
  
Hige smirked as all them started to head out. Raven stayed beside her father as all five of them turned into wolf form. Raven gave a stern look to Hige.  
  
"No drooling porky!" She snapped.  
  
They all laugh as they run. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Well thats it for this story -, hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry I'm working on some more stories, in fact two hehe 


End file.
